GNT-0777-00 Metatron
: "Strike them down with your righteous fury... Gundam!!" ''-Demon-Eyes Rasetsu The GNT-0777-00 Mobile Suit "Metatron" Gundam is a highly experimental suit of mobile armor invented by an unknown party for reasons unyet disclosed. Gundam Metatron makes direct usage of numerous iconic and extremely reliable technologies that have come abiut before it, drawing its might from numerous GN Drive components, AGE systems, and a plethora of powerful Psycho-Frame tools & devices which have all been integrated into its system so as to have it boast as much destructive power and at the same time, reliability as possible. The Gundam is noted as being ridiculously agile and maneuverable to the point where it is said to be one of the mightiest mobile armors in this field, having adopted the body shape modeled after a centaur-like being, and as such it sports a horse-like lower body and has a total of 4 legs. However, the greatest ability at its disposal is its ability to severely amplify and increase the supernatural, seemingly psychic powers laying dormant within the mind of the pilot that it was designed for, having numerous capabilities to dominate and control weapons and technologies of various kinds and forms thanks to this aspect of its power. Technology & Combat Characteristics Kido Senshi Gundam "Metatron" is a "being" which has completely discarded the useless aspects of combat and warfare alltogether, having been developed with the goal of creating the absolute pinnacle of Gundam-model mobile suits in mind, a supreme being which can effortlessly slay all evil hearted inviduals that would dare threaten the lives of the innocent. Instead of armaments and components, Metatron Gundam has had it's development focused on its physical abilities, agility, and the amplification of the pilots special psychic powers. It's primary method of combat is expressed through these characteristics. Instead of using weapons such as beam rifles and armaments akin to them, Metatron Gundam utilizes its numerous GN particle and extensive psycho frame functions to take over and wrench control of enemy systems and mobile suits, effectively turning it against them. However, Metatron is not without its own means of physical combat. As a highly flexible suit with Vagan technologies, it is capable of performing almost human-like feats of agility, precision, and acrobaticism, utilizing martial arts as its primary method of close range combat. Its single most useful combat ability however by far, is its ability to alter and manipulate the Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-Shifting fibers which compose its entirety, shaping them into countless different weapons. Armaments ELS-Generated Armaments '''Angelbane: '''The most common form that Gundam Metatron's ELS integrated body takes on, this weapon of immense destructive capacity is formed out of the right arm unit of Gundam Metatron. With a level of power reminiscent to that of any high powered cannon equipped to a military flagship, it has the same destructive capacity as one. System Features Savior Mode History Notes & Trivia *'GNT-0777-00 Gundam "Metatron" '''is nicknamed the "Prototype Omnipotent Mobile Suit". However, this merely lends insight into its ambitious development and overall capabilities as a Gundam, and as such, is in no way associated or capable of performing feats of power which are in any way associated with the definition of the term "Omnipotent".